


tidal waves

by roads (lavis)



Series: trust in the stars, they’ll guide you home [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Uchiha Sasuke-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavis/pseuds/roads
Summary: sakura tries, tries agan.
Series: trust in the stars, they’ll guide you home [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580464
Kudos: 3





	tidal waves

In a huge tower near the face of legends stood a blonde leader and a rosy-haired ninja with tears stained on her cheeks, clenching her fists.

“Do you understand your mission, Sakura?” Tsunade spoke, eyeing her apprentice carefully. 

“Yes, Tsunade-sama,” her breathing hitched, “I will not fail the village.” 

And at those words, Sakura fled out the door, feeling her eyes burn from the tears she forbid to escape. As she closed the doors behind her, she took a few steps before leaning towards a wall, cradling herself as she quivered, “Sasuke-kun…”

Her thoughts of the tampered boy quickly shattered at the approach of her blond teammate, carrying a smile she wished she had. She swallowed her guilt, wiped away her tears, and forced a smile to the one person who would disapprove of her task.

“Sakura-chan,” he yelled, “Got time to go on a date with me to Ichiraku’s? I just got paid from my last mission, so you don’t have to pay this time!” 

“Oh, Naruto,” she giggled, placing a hand behind her neck, “Maybe next time.” 

The kyuubi host, confused, smiled as he watched her walk away and onto the streets of Konoha.

She glanced around at all the smiling faces of the academy students that roamed around her as she walked to the exit of the village. She pulled out the scroll from her pouch and clutched it tightly to herself, afraid it’ll escape out of her hands.

“Better get going.” She told herself, tugging on the straps of her backpack, starting her mission.

♡

He walked through the throne of his ancestor, with his bloodlimit activated. “Ah, Sasuke…glad you could have come in today,” the masked man glared, smiling underneath, “I have a mission for you.”

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, answering with silence instead, waiting for Madara to state his task.

“Still talkative, I see,” he chuckled, turning away, “Do you remember your beloved Sakura Haruno?”

Sasuke bit his lower lip from twitching at the sound of her name. The thoughts of the rosy-haired teammate whose love for him made him smile in his darkest thoughts. It was Sakura who saved him with her undying love and nurture that caused him to hesitate to answer Madara. Instead, Sasuke ran his hand through his hair, “Yeah,” looking away, “What about her?”

“In order to lure out the nine-tails jinchuruuki, you must capture her.”

The Uchiha glanced at him, smirking at the idea of idea of seeing Sakura again, even if it meant being on opposing sides, just as their three-year reunion. 

“And if I refuse?” Sasuke asked.

“She’s destined to be killed, regardless if you refuse this order,” Madara smirked, “I’m sure it’d be nice to see Juugo tear her body apart, limb by limb…”

Sasuke curled his palms to a fist, heading towards the door, “Her blood will be on my hands and my hands only.” He retorted, leaving Madara smirking deviously under his mask.

♡

A thunderous roar echoed through the sky as rain fell to collide with the earth. The wind scourged through the trees causing its autumn leaves to flee. Animals around the area hid below from the approaching man with a sword gliding through the ground, leaving a trail with the piercing blade. He stooped to a halt, narrowing his ashen eyes to the side, sensing the chakra signature of his victim. His raven tresses danced with the wind, letting the rain droplets fall along with the leaves.

“Sakura…” he stated, turning to face her.

“Sasuke-kun.” She said nonchalantly, lowering her hood.

“Where have you been?” She immediately asked, biting down her tongue from being in the same presence as him. He noticed her jade eyes, furrowing his eyebrows, as he tilted his head to the side, urging her to continue – if she had anything else to say.

“Please,” she stepped forward, “Come home.”

“What does Konoha have to offer me?” He asked icily, lifting his Kusanagi to examine it.

“Us.” She answered, swallowing he sadness.

“Right,” was all that he could offer.

She could feel his stare piercing through her skull like knives binding to her skin, but she could still see that the Sasuke she knew was still inside this cold person she was standing in front of. She bit down her lip from curling, forcing down the smile that threaten to escape as she watched him step forward, his masculine body standing over her. He caressed her cheek with his blade, smirking as he noticed she did not flinch at the cold feel of his Kusanagi, making him wonder what her true aim was.

“Why did you come?” he demanded, stepping back.

Sakura struggled to find the words, instead she smiled with worn-out eyes and threw her arms around his neck, ignoring his flinch, telling her self that he enjoyed the warmth she radiated – he did not pull away, he merely accepted her embrace. “I want you to come, Sasuke-kun.” She stuttered, snuggling her face into the crook of his neck. He felt Sakura’s tears seep into his clothing causing his smirk to flatten. 

She quietly snuck out a poisoned blade from her sleeve, holding it out, glancing at her own reflection on the blade, sobbing even harder at what she was about to do.

“Please” She continued, pulling her arm back to strike. But Sasuke quickly reacted, piercing his blade through her, unaware of the vital spot he hit – an act of defense. Sakura spat out blood, collapsing onto the ground while clasping onto the blade through her chest, whimpering at the abrupt pain that rushed through her body. 

His eyes widened at what he had just done, quickly hovering over her body, hesitating whether to pull the blade out or leave it and wait until she healed herself. 

But she didn’t.

Her blood seeped through the ground and onto her clothes.

“Sasuke-kun…” She struggled, her eyes barely open.

He looked at her cautiously, waiting for her to heal pull out his blade and heal herself. But she didn’t.

Sakura smiled, her eyes slowing closing, as her final words escaped her lips, “I love you…” 

His ashen eyes widened as he felt a throbbing ache in his chest. He didn’t know what to do, but cradle her lifeless body in his arms – ignoring how her body moved effortlessly like a broken toy. Sasuke sat there, quietly sobbing to himself, waiting for the ache in his chest to disappear.

But it didn’t.


End file.
